kingmakergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Calendar
557 is the year that the adventure begins. Day -2 (March 28) The Bathhouse Incident (River, Jack, Morgan, Zidane) The Dinner (Ashiara, Alexsandr) Day -1 (March '''29) The Opening Ceremony '''Day 0 (March 30) Bury the dead, set out and stay at a city about 60 miles south of Restov. Day 1 (March 31) Travel another 45 miles to Oleg's Trading Post. Day 2 (April 1) Battle At Oleg's Battle At Oleg's River perishes. Day 3: (April 2) Met Bokken, the crazy hermit alchemist who lives in a hut. His hut is surrounded with signs in draconic ordering kobolds to keep out of his garden patch. OLEG: Cleared lower level. Began work enhancing defenses. Day 4: (April 3) Found Leprechaun in hole. He was down on his luck... literally. Day 5: (April 4) Explored the land. Found nothing. Counted 1352 hairs on my horse's mane. Probably about a quarter of the ways through that. Very boring. Bandit Raid while at camp! We made short work of them. Took an arrow in the neck. Thankfully wife and druid was there to heal me up. Found the Lephrachaun's lucky charm! Day 6: (April 5) Explored some more. Found a lost gold amulet in some Ruins! OLEG: Smiley the trader came by. Coming back on the 28th. Day 7: (April 6) Got back to the leprechaun. One of our party jumped into a mud pit before giving the lucky charm back. Very odd... Lephrachaun blessed us supposedly. Day 8: (April 7) Explored. Boring OLEG: A tanner (Bren Tanner) and lumberjack came by. The lumberjack us two letters from Lady Constance Devine to deliver south. Day 9: (April 8) Killed some scorpions and spiders today. OLEG: Started pavilion to house Drake Givaldrak's forge. Day 10: (April 9) Met a knight by the name of Gilliad. Seemed to be a honorable fellow. Gave him directions to Pitax and the River Kingdoms. Day 11: (April 10) Explored. Found some treasure beneath a creepy tree. Day 12: (April 11) Found odd magical trap. Had mud that corroded metal and a small bit of acid that seemed to melt anything. Put up a warning sign. Day 13: (April 12) Fought some strange mud giants. Day 15: (April 15) We took out a giant eagle that tried to fly off with one of our mules. We decided to take it back to have it stuffed. Day 17: (April 16) Met our rival band at olegs. Bribed one of their party (Anando the gnome) to come to our side. Their other members (potentially the female elven ranger, Messana) seem favorable to similar arrangements in the future. Apparently their leader is a duche. Day 19: (April 18) OLEG: Began work building bunk beds. Day 20: (April 19) Came across a small hut. Met trapper (Losmun Vargas) who had some good info and a job to clear the area of wolves. Day 21: (April 20) Encountered a carnivorous tree. Apparently a fair number of adventurers had perished to its wicked branches. We put up a sign warning future adventurers of the danger. Sharell took a cutting from the tree. Day 24: (April 23) Found a hot springs. Apparently it had killer frogs in it. Put up a warning sign. Day 25: (April 24) OLEG: Went to visit Bokken nearby, located, and dug up a source of clay. Day 26: (April 25) Dug up long dead chieftain. Had some good loot and a strange ring of swimming. Day 28: (April 27) OLEG: Returned with a load of clay. Got supplies from Smiliey. Day 29: (April 28) Found an old battle site. Day 32: (May 1) OLEG: Finished expanding stables. Day 33: (May 2) OLEG: Begin digging well. Day 35: (May 4) Found an odd petrified ent. Saw statue to the south. Day 36: (May 5) Found statute to Erastil and old run down temple. Sharell and his porcupine felt at ease. The porcupine felt stronger (+2 attack and skill rolls) in the vicinity of the statue. We suspect that the horses may have been similarly affected. Day 39: (May 8) Encountered wolves. Killed all but one of them. Day 40: (May 9) Tracked wolves to their den. Killed most of the adults. A worg and a litter of puppies are coming back to Oleg's to serve as gaurd dogs eventually. OLEG: continued dealing with flying midgets in our new well. Day 45: (May 14) Main group returns to Oleg's OLEG: Damned pests are still infesting our well. Finallly killed them all when the main crew got back. Day 46: (May 15) Main group sets off adventuring again after receiving some mail. Hirol joins the main group while Morgan remains at Oleg's to train the puppies. Day 47: (May 16) Came across some traps and salvaged them. OLEG: '''Party badly wounded during an expedition to a Quarry. Killed Komodo Dragon after Jang is dragged into the lair and Drake is brought to -11 hp. '''Day 50: (May 19) OLEG: Huge eagle stuffed and mounted outside Oleg's. * and two stuffed mephits with glowing eyes mounted hanging from cieling. Encountered Miles the fisher. Strange things happen at night. Day 51: (May 20) Found a hut. It was abandoned and we looted it for some significant gold. Day 52: (May 21) [[Smiley|'OLEG: '''Smiley]] scheduled to return. Saw some elk and one particularly big one. They go away before we could get close. '''Day 53: (May 22)' OLEG: Smiley returns. Hired a guide named Enza. Received letters. Day 54: (May 23) Fought a giant man bear (pig?). It nearly kills Alyssa in a bear hug. Also discovered the Temple to Erastil that Jhod Kravken was looking for. Day 55: (May 24) Went back to a strange tree we found with a unicorn horn stuck in it. Told us that to help it we needed to destroy a crazed unicorn. Day 56: (May 25) Encountered grasshopper that turned into a small childlike thing. Sharrell disrobed and proceeded to get raped by tentacle vines and flowers wielded by the creature. Sharrell appeared to enjoy it. Can't rape the willing I guess... OLEGS: Finished Skinning Komodo Dragon Day 58: (May 27) Found guy in pit. Day 62: (May 31) OLEG: All arrive back at Oleg's and receive word from The Glorious Adventurers that their guide Messana the elven ranger has been kidnapped by the bandits. Quelk Surtova acts like an ass, but Ghrey Battle puts him in his place and agrees to act under Morgan's leadership. Day 63: (June 1) Everyone Heads towards the Bandits. Day 64: (June 2) Arrived at the main Bandit Camp. Decided to scout the area first. Scouts detected by patrol, but then everyone falls back and waits to attack at night. Killed the bandits and saved the hostages. Yay! Executed one bandit, indentured another (for a year to Jhod, to restore the Temple to Erastil), and used another, Mr. Biggs, as a liason with the dark forces in the area (Reapers of Secrets). Day 65 (June 3): Dropped servant off at an old ruined temple to help cleric rebuild. Found a dying old tree. Day 66 (June 4): Hired captured wizard, Couladin. Day 67 (June 5): Main Party arrives back at Oleg's. OLEG: '''Kennel project begins. Morgan remains to train the wolves. '''Day 69 (June 7): Found kid who wanted to be a bandit. Sent him to Oleg's Day 70 (June 8): Anastasia arrives. Day 76 (June 14): Found Medallion. OLEG: '''Kennel project completed. '''Day 77 (June 15): OLEG: '''Gardening project begun. '''Day 78 (June 16): Found radish patch with kobolds. Beat them up and stole their moon radishes. Poor Kobolds. Sharell planted man-eating plants. Day 79 (June 17): Sold Moon Radishes to Bokken in return for future unspecified favors, then took the rest of the radishes to Svetlana, who was quite pleased and revealed that she was the bastard daughter of a minor noble Swordlord in Restov. Day 81 (June 19): '''Adventurers saw elk grazing. '''Day 82 (June 20): '''Met Davik Nettles and his destroyed bridge. Agreed to throw the Stag Lord's corpse in the river to give him closure. '''Day 84 (June 22): '''Meet Nakpik, Chief Sootscale and the Kobold Silver Mine cave. Agree to help them get their statue back from the gremlins. Got statue, killed evil gnome/kobold. Smoked peace pipe and did funky kobold XTC. '''Day 85 (June 23): Found gold mine with body in it. Swordlord Visiting on Day 85. Day 87 (June 25): Nobles visited. (Swordlord Martin Cross and the Baroness Stroon-Drelev, age 34) on their way to invest Hannis Drelev, age 28- a former merchant as Baron of the Slough. Day 88 (June 26): Met Pathetic Boggard. Day 89 (June 27): Drun gets gibbed by giant boar. Alyssa is sad. OLEG: '''Gardening project ends. '''Day 94 (July 2): Party returns to Oleg's with Drun's body and buries it on River's Hill. Day 97 (July 5): Found a bunch of goodberries in a briar patch. Some spiders attacked. Day 99 (July 7): Arrived at the Stag Lord's Castle. Killed all in an epic battle. The stag lord was tricked into a drunken stupor by a brilliant ploy by Jack. Couladin is overwhelmed by zombies. The bandana bandit escapes... again. See Against the Stag Lord for more details. Day 101: (July 9) Killed thylacine in a pit. Day 103: (July 11) Found dead Unicorn, and burned it. Attacked by bandits at night. Day 105: (July 13) Ran into Elk herd. Elks scattered. Day 106: (July 14) Found Bandit camp. Day 107: (July 15) Defeated two tatsel worms. Day 111: (July 19) Turned in Head of Stag Lord Day 113: (July 21) Received reward from tree that had the problem with the unicorn. (Gnarlwood, a darkwood tree) Day 115: (July 23) Received potions from Bokken. Day 116: (July 24) Returned to Oleg's Received commission to build a new area of the kingdom. Day 146: (August 24) First Kingdom Building Turn. Founded Boatmurdered. (September 18) First Snows. Day 176: (September 24) Second Kingdom Building Turn (October 20) First Blizzard Day 206: (October 24) Third Kingdom Building Turn A makeshift Forge is complete. (Not a kingdom building, but a personal forge for the Party) (November 24) Fourth Turn Morgan's special adventure with Quelk, Gnarlwood and Coran the well-dressed and well educated logger-master from the River Kingdoms who came to Xanadu to get away from pesky legal regulations related to social security and damage indemnification and halfling and half-elf affirmative action programs, and the fey (Perlivash and Tig). Morgan, after a great deal of trouble, negotiates a settlement with the help of Tig and 37 other fey who are thereafter paid with half-kegs of beer. Sharell's special adventure with the fey (Perlivash and Tig) who don't believe that he is the High Druid, and who think that another guy is the High Druid and Sharell is an imposter. They put him to sleep and string him upside down in a web after being given pixie sticks (the Kobold Xtacy). Then they wondered if he should eat some mushrooms. (Feyfire Mushrooms- poisonous to humans). They ended up not feeding him the mushrooms after Perlivash saw Sharell's special glaive that was given to him by a nymph. The fey then implored him to help them kill a human who was trying to eradicate the Feyfire Mushrooms. They wanted to accompany Sharell, but he tricked them into drinking the green liquor and the Tatzlwyrm brew, so they passed out. Sharell met the human, who kept a naturalist journal and lots of alchemist fire. Sharell then let the human, Chess Rivkin, go his way. (December 24) Fifth Turn Quethier appointed Royal assassin and has his adventure and he seals a deal with the Reapers of Secrets to operate in Xanadu. (Jan 24) Lord Coran is invested with his territory. (Feb 24) (March 24) (March 27) River, a boy, is born to Svetlana and Oleg. (April 1) With the thawing for spring, the party heads out to explore. (April 3) They encounter Howl-of-the-North-Winds and her pack of wolves who trip Quetheir and Omae and severely injure them before Howl is driven away. April 6 They then went to the Tomb of the Lonely Warrior and killed bats, set off a trap, then Sharell got his hand caught in a head. They killed the Warrior, a champion of humans against fey and recovered his +2 fey bane sword. After taking negative levels, they went to camp. A will of the Wisp and Fieros assaulted them at camp, with Jacobi and Sharell being thrown into the flames. Both were saved. April 8 Old Crackjaw, the turtle, was destroyed by Morgan's charge after it attacked an overconfident Sharell, who tried to befriend the turtle by making his pack look like a turtle shell (and critically failing wild empathy). April 12 Bromin died to a werewolf that was menacing the town. He bravely delayed the werewolf long enough for Morgan to spear it with his lance. Category:Adventure Category:Player Characters